Beautifully Meaningless
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: "You know where to find me" he said with a smile and placed something on Byakuya's desk, then turned around waltzed out of the room as quickly as he had come. Bya&Kisuke smut, oneshot.


**Smutty smut once more! I'm beginning to think these are more of my forte than actual, long-winded storylines. Maybe I'm just strange that way. And perverted but so are you who are reading this, you naughty. Any case, Kisuke gets his fun and Byakuya gets some. Enjoy.**

**Beautifully Meaningless**

It was just like any other working day for Byakuya Kuchiki who was sitting at his desk in the highest floor of the office building, going through the reports of the day. There was a slight throbbing in his head for drinking too much coffee and not eating anything the whole day but he defiantly ignored it, determined to get all the work done on time. There was no time to waste for such inconveniences such as having a lunch break. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He frowned, he wasn't expecting any guests, he didn't have any appointments for the day. Slightly annoyed by the disturbance, he made final corrections to the report on his hand and placed it on the desk, leaning back on his chair.

"What is it, Neliel" he called out to his secretary who most likely was at the door. The door opened and a busty young woman peeked her head in, her cute facial features framed by a mass of wavy green hair. She gazed at Byakuaya with an apologetic smile gracing her full lips and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fiddling with a stack of papers in her hand.

"You have a visitor, Kuchiki-san" she said and a light blush crept to her cheeks, "he doesn't have an appointment but he says you would see him anyway." Byakuya's frown deepened, he had no idea who the intruder might be. _Who would have such insolence to just walk straight into my office without even calling beforehand? Since when did simple tact become such a rare feature in people? _

Before Byakuya could scold the visitor in his head more, he heard some mumbled words behind Neliel and her blush deepened as she quickly opened the door wider, dodging to the side and trying to covertly straighten her blouse that was almost spilling from trying to contain her womanly curves. A tall blonde man strode inside the office, flashing Neliel a wide, charming smile which made the young secretary giggle nervously and quickly leave the room, pulling the door shut behind her. The incomer turned his smiling face towards Byakuya who sighed inwardly at the sight of the man. _Kisuke Urahara, I should've known. Who else would just strode into my office in the middle of the day, looking like he just woke up on some park bench. And turning my secretary into a pile of wobbling, giggling flesh, just typical. _The man who had already caused this much trouble before even saying a word seemed unaware of his inconvenience to the raven haired man and just strutted across the room and leaned his hands on Byakuya's desk, wide smile still on his smug-looking face.

"Good day, Kuchiki-san" he greeted the man cheerfully, staring at him in the eyes from under his blond locks with a slightly sinister glint in his eye. Byakuya stared back at him, his expression unreadable as always.

"What do you want, Urahara" he demanded. The other man seemed still unwavered by the cold treatment he received and gleefully continued grinning at the stoic man.

"I just came by to see how you were, and to admire your marvelous office" he replied and gazed around the room. He took a few long strides to the large windows which opened to a great view all over downtown. Kisuke looked down at the traffic running down on the busy streets and hummed a small jolly tune which made Byakuya grimace inwardly. The throbbing in his skull seemed to get stronger every passing minute and he still had a stack of reports to go through before the day's end. He wanted to get this nuisance out of his room and get back to work as quickly as possible

"What is that you really want, Kisuke" he sighed, rubbing his temples. Kisuke turned on his heel to look back at the business man, the ever growing smile still lingering on his face. _Quite handsome face, I have to give him that. No, no, no, _he immediately scolded himself. The memory of the night out on the town few weeks earlier still haunted him, in his inebriated state he had allowed the man to make passes on him quite unshamelessly in front of their friends. He couldn't deny that the attention and admiration had felt good, unexpectantly good actually. Kisuke was an experienced seducer there was no doubt about that. He had known exactly what to do and say to make any man quiver under his sight. Byakuya prouded himself with his stoic exterior which made him a great businessman but frankly it didn't do him any good in personal relationships. Though in a way it was also good, since due to his family obligations he could never really live his personal life as he would've wanted. So easier just to forget about it.

After Renji he had done quite well, burying himself into work and making the business thrive like never before. But looking at the growing figures had never again brought him the same satisfaction as they used to. He longed for a real companion at his side, someone to share it all and take his mind off work. Rukia was of course a pleasant companion to live with and their group of friends meant more to Byakuya than he would ever admit to them but still there was a hollow spot somewhere in his heart that Renji had left and it had stayed that way for years now. Kisuke's unexpected approaches had stirred that strange, almost forgotten feeling inside him and it had been gnawing at his brain for weeks now, and was only strengthened by the sight of the said man, waltzing into his office which was such a private area for him that usually no one but him and his secretary stepped in. _But I guess if anyone would be rude enough to ignore that fact, it would be Kisuke. _

He eyed the blond man carefully as he strode around his office, looking almost stupendously handsome in his wrinkled suit and his hair sticking around to every perceivable direction. Any other man would've looked like a hobo that had just crawled out of some garbage can but Kisuke managed to turn the whole thing around and look as if the suit was made to look like that in the first place. And his hair seemed perfect. Byakuya was aware that he had been blessed with more than average looks himself and as Renji had pointed out, could've picked almost any man or woman of his choice if he so wanted. But there were few people who could really brag his attention and interest and it seemed that Kisuke had managed to do just that. How he had done, he wasn't sure. All he knew now that if he didn't get Kisuke to leave soon, he'd probably say something utterly stupid and ruin his almost spotless record of not getting involved in silly relationships.

The blonde waltzed back to his desk and sat on the edge, snatching a pen to his hand and twirling it in his fingers before saying anything. Byakuya brow twitched in annoyance as he waited for the other man to make his move. Finally Kisuke seemed to remember where he was and tore his eyes of the pen to Byakuay.

"I was just thinking about our lovely night on the town few weeks back and realized that I hadn't seen you since. So I decided, since I had nothing better to do" he slid himself off the table and walked gracefully next to the other man, leaning his hand on the chair's back, "that I'd come by to ask if you had considered my offer." The man's words made Byakuya's insides curl into a tight ball and sent involuntarily heat pooling down to his groin.

Yes, he had almost managed to forget about that. Those seductive words that Kisuke had whispered into his ear before they had left from that awful night club, asking him to come over to his place at anytime for some "fun". Byakuya dread to think what sort of "fun" would an evening at Kisuke's involve, probably much more than just some friendly banter over a glass of wine. The blond man's grin widened as he noticed the slight crack in the other man's stoic mask of a face. He leaned in even closer, his breath tingling on Byakuya's neck and cheek. His first reaction was to back off from the man but managed to restrain himself and not show how agitated he really was. _That would only spur him further._

"So" Kisuke whispered huskily and caressed the hollow of Byakuya's neck with his slender fingers "have you made your decision yet, Bya- kun?" The using of a pet name felt simultaneously demeaning and intimate and the raven haired man couldn't decide which was worse. While he still had some sanity and dignity left, he rose from his chair, pushing Kisuke off him and grabbed the nearest stack of papers.

"If you have nothing else but to interrupt my work with your tedious inquiries, I suggest you leave. You have wasted enough of my time."

Any other person would've probably ran for the door hearing the icy tone and cold words drop from Byakuya's lips but this insolent man only chuckled lowly, glided back to the other side of the desk and reached into his breast pocket.

"You know where to find me" he said with a smile and placed something on Byakuya's desk, then turned around waltzed out of the room as quickly as he had come. After the door shut, Byakuya could hear the blond man chat up his secretary again. _No way she'll get any work done today after he's filled her brain with sweet words and charming smiles. Such weakness of character. _Neliel was a smart woman and an excellent secretary but it seemed that handsome men and beautiful women were her weak spot. Usually it didn't matter since most of Byakuya's business partners were old, grumpy men who appreciated the sight of his voluptuous secretary.

Byakuya had had to promise to pay her extra for strutting into the conference room in the middle of particularly tight negotiations, distracting his partners' attention and usually sealing the deal quite quickly after she had done her little round around the room, serving them tea and coffee with wide smile, offering the men a generous peek inside her blouse. Byakuya thought this was demeaning and highly unethical but Neliel had just laughed and said it was no big deal for her, she was used to men drooling over her. Besides, her current girlfriend was such a force to be reckoned with that those old, horny men didn't stand a chance.

Byakuya could only relax once he heard to 'ping' of the elevator and slouched back into his chair, his headache now more prominent than before. Working would only make it worse but the thought of leaving so much undone pained him even more. With a sigh, he started to read through the stack of papers in his hand when his eyes caught something on the edge of his desk. Yes, the thing Kisuke had left. With a moment's hesitation, he reached out to grab it in his hand. It was some sort of a V.I.P card to Kisuke's nightclub, a laminated card with subtle white font on a black background. Byakuya hemmed to the irony, there was nothing subtle about the man himself but catching his personality in a business card would probably be too much a challenge. With a huff, he threw the card into the paper basket next to his desk and concentrated on work again.

Few hours later Neliel knocked on his door and poked her head in again. Byakuya acknowledged her presence with a low humming sound, not raising his gaze of the papers in front of him.

"I'll be leaving now, Kuchiki-san" she announced with her soft, gentle voice. The raven haired man hummed again, still not looking at the woman. She sighed, shaking her head so her mass of green hair flowed around her.

"Don't stay too late, it's not good for your health" she reminded him in a concerned tone and pulled the door quietly shut. Again Byakuya waited till he heard the elevator sound and pressed his forehead against his desk. He hadn't really gotten anything done since Kisuke's surprise visit, the lines seemed to jump around in his eyes and figures become one big mess. His patience was growing thin and for some reason, he suddenly felt the urge to get drunk.

He didn't know where this strange feeling came from, he had never indulged in alcohol in such quantities that he would've lost control or drank just to get off his head. But somehow, now the idea of just drinking himself into oblivion felt very tempting. Mainly because he suspected it would finally wipe the image of Kisuke Urahara off his mind. Or at least make him forget about the man for few hours or so. Byakuay remembered how his father had almost every night after work enjoyed a glass of quality whiskey, and he could've almost seen how the stress of the working day slid off his father's shoulders after gulping down a few centiliters of that strong liquid. _Maybe it's in my genes then, the need to relax with alcohol. Dangerous thoughts, _he mused to himself while still entertaining the thought of a night cap. Maybe it would also work as an anesthetic, he would probably doze off quite easily after a glass or two. _Well, you only live once I guess, _the business man prompted and picked his cell phone of the table and grabbed his coat while walking out of his office. He rang his chauffer to come pick him up from the office building and drive him to the nearest, tasteful bar.

As it happens, the nearest highbrow bar was Kisuke's club, but Byakuya didn't even realize it in his sudden whim. Plus he hadn't been there in a long time, the last time had been when Kisuke had still been courting with Renji and those two animals had almost mauled each other on their table. Repressing such memories from his mind had made Byakuya almost totally forgot how the club looked and he didn't even began to suspect anything until sitting on a corner table waiting to be served, he got a strange feeling that he had been there before. Plus the rest of the clientele looked somewhat ominous but he couldn't say why. Maybe it was the vast gallery of strange tattoos they sported on their muscular bodies or the fact that black leather seemed to be always in fashion for these men. But Byakuya wasn't afraid, not at all, every crook and thug in town recognized him as the heir of the Kuchiki family and there was no one so stupid who would dare to anger them.

Before long a beautiful waitress with wavy honey blond hair patted to his table, her breasts almost spilling from the top of her white blouse, a tight black shirt hugging her curves and making the rest of the clientele gawk at her like hungry wolves. Byakuya only raised an eyebrow to the woman who seemed equally surprised to see him there.

"Byakuya- kun, what are you doing here?" Rangiku chirped happily and jumped to the man's neck, hugging him tightly against her womanly figure. The business man could hear to other men's disappointed and envious grunts from the background as he tried to push the woman off him.

"Just having a relaxing drink after a hard day's work, Matsumoto" he replied, straightening his tie once the waitress had let go off him. She pouted her luscious lips to him and flicked back a mass of hair, swaying her hips slowly from one side to another. Byakuay was beginning to see the attraction of the club amongst those brutes of men.

"Oh don't be so stiff, Byakuya" she retorted and poked him with the pen she used to take down orders with, "we're all friends here, aren't we?"

"I didn't know you worked as a waitress…Rangiku-san" Byakuya said, trying to relax and act humanly. The woman uttered a small laugh, once again flicking her hair which made the sweet smell of her perfume float to his nose.

"I'm just filling in for a friend of mine, and getting some small cash on the side. Plus, this is the only way I could hang out in here, this place is way out of my league" she explained while writing down his order. Byakuya cocked a brow to this.

"I wasn't aware this was such a high class place, judging by the looks of your clients." Rangiku glanced around the bar at the men who suddenly all tried to look very nonchalant.

"Well, yeah maybe, but they have the money to spend." She leaned in closer to whisper in Byakuya's ear:

"Don't you recognize those men?" When the business man shook his head, she continued:"They are either Aizen's minions or part of Zaraki's gang, two of the most influential mobsters in town. You should know your enemies better, Byakuya." Now it was the man's turn to laugh dryly.

"I have no recollection of these enemies you speak of, Rangiku-san. But I assure you, these brutes would not count as such" he remarked, flicking his wrist gesturing to the said men. Rangiku stiffened for a second but then relaxed again, these men might be dangerous but none of them would be so stupid as to anger the owner of the club. She just shook her head and went to get Byakuya's order from the counter.

Soon she returned with the drink and bid her friend a charming evening, then walked to a table filled with less civilized men, quickly swatting of one particularly rude pair of hands that tried to make closer acquaintance with her ample assets. Byakuya hemmed to himself as he tasted the drink he had received, the alcohol burned in his throat for a bit and then the comfortable warmth spread to his body, tingling in his fingertips and in the tips of his toes. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation of the relaxation coursing in his body. His lovely moment was however interrupted by now all too familiar voice calling his name,

"Kuchiki-san!" Byakuya snapped his eyes open and stared straight into the big grey eyes of Kisuke Urahara, who was quickly approaching his table, wearing that same smug smile as always, eyeing him like a piece of exceptionally tasty meat. Byakuya let out s long sigh as the man sat next to him, crossing his legs and leaning his elbow to the table.

"So you decided to take up on my offer, you big tease", he rejoiced and slid his hand to man's thigh, "you were just playing hard to get with me, that's no fun Byakuya-kun." The business man glared at the club owner icily but it seemed his trademark stare had no effect on this man.

"I most certainly did not and was not, I have no idea what you are talking about, Urahara" he snapped back, swaying his glass in his hand. Kisuke cocked an eyebrow to him, though the gesture was almost lost under his mass of blond hair.

"Then why did you come to my club and are sitting all alone here in the corner?" he asked teasingly, his hand slowly approaching the other man's crotch. Byakuya clamped his own hand on top of his, stopping it on the spot. _This is getting dangerous._

"I did not know it was your club, I just came here to enjoy a quiet drink and some peace after a hard day. But it seems that my plans have been foiled once again by your intolerable presence so I must take my leave." Byakuya tried to stand up from the table but was stopped by Kisuke's strong grip on his thigh. He looked at the man again and now there was again that sinister glint in his eyes, accompanied by something else this time. Something that made the hairs in Byakuya's neck stand up.

"No, no, no Byakuya-kun" the blond man whispered in a low tone, "you're not going anywhere. You're on my territory now. And I say that you come with me upstairs where we can have… a little chat." The business man frowned at the club owner's almost threatening words. _He wouldn't dare, would he? _

Byakuya almost thought he had just imagined it all when Kisuke's face was again lit with a wide smile and he got up from the table, drawing the raven haired after him. As they stood side by side, the blond man placed his hand tightly on his shoulder and started to steer him towards the doorway at the back of the club. Byakuya stomped his feet down, not moving an inch despite the strong hand pulling him onwards. Kisuke glanced at him under his mob of hair, his grin turning into a feral smirk.

"Now now Byakuya, don't make me ask you again." Something in the man's voice made Byakuya's feet move by themselves, letting the man walk him to the doorway and up the staircase that was behind it. They walked on a narrow hallway which ended to a single door. Kisuke pushed the door open and gestured Byakuya to step inside. Noting that he probably had no other choice in the matter, the business man entered the darken room, hearing the door close behind him and felt how cold sweat ran down his neck. Somehow he was not actually scared but more likely excited. It had been years since he had been alone with a man who held sexual feelings towards him in a situation which just might take a turn to the brink of excitement.

He could hear Kisuke's soft footsteps pat behind him and soon he felt his hand wrap around his waist, the man's hot breath on his neck. Skillful, quick fingers made their way under his shirt, tracing lines across his abdomen and sides, circling round his navel and dipping slightly inside the waistline of his trousers. Byakuya could hear his own breath getting heavier and irregular as he waited what would happen next. Soft, warm lips pressed against the nape of his neck, sliding his black hair out of the way. The caresses send shivers down his spine and he could already feel his knees buckling under his weight. He leaned slightly back, pressing himself against Kisuke's warm, slender body. He heard him chuckling lowly against his pale, sensitive skin as reached his own hand behind him, stroking Kisuke's neck. The blond man was already opening the buttons of his shirt and pulling his tie loose around his neck. He was now desperate to face the man and touch him in turn, feel his hot skin under his fingers and make him shiver like he did. Once all the buttons of his shirt were finally open, he spun around to look Kisuke in the eye. The club owner was still smirking as usual, but his eyes were now hazed with lust, as Byakuya guessed his own were too.

The raven haired man shook off his shirt while Kisuke draped his arms lazily around his narrow hips. Byakuya pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen on his face, earning another chuckle from the other man. He glanced at him under his brow and then straightened himself, remembering his status for a few seconds then realizing how awkward it was to be thinking about such things at this moment of intimacy. Kisuke didn't seem to care as he cupped Byakuya's face with his hand, stroking the soft cheek with his thumb. They stared into each others' eyes, their breaths coming in huffs. Kisuke nudged his nose against Byakuya's.

"Why don't you smile a little for me" he whispered softly while tilting his head slightly to the side and bringing his face closer "Byakuya- kun." Before the other man got a chance to respond a gentle kiss was planted on his lips. He would've never guessed such a light touch could feel so enticing and sensual as it did, his whole body felt as though an electric shock had been conducted through him. He answered to the kiss almost shyly, fearing it would break the spell if he pushed on too hard. His touch emanated a low moan from Kisuke which was one of the most pleasant sounds Byakuya had ever heard.

The raven haired man pressed his hands on Kisuke's chest, starting to fumble open his shirt in turn. Their mouths were still pressed together, now moving slightly against each other in sync. Byakuya was slowly remembering how to touch a man in a way that would make him do a little more than just moan quietly. Soon as he got all the buttons open he slid his hands on Kisuke's bare chest, spreading his fingers across his well-defined torso. He was surprisingly muscular and his skin felt hot under Byakuya's touch. Smooth but hard, bit like the man himself. The blond man's hand was still holding his face, sliding slowly to his neck while twirling small circles on his skin. Once he reached the neck, he slightly tilted the man's head backwards and kissed his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin hard enough to leave a small mark. Now it was Byakuya's turn to moan out of pleasure as Kisuke dipped his head lower, inch by inch, leaving behind a trail of tiny but visible bitemarks across his pale chest. Soon he was already on his knees before the raven haired man, slowly opening his belt. Byakuya lowered his hand upon the man's head, sinking his delicate fingers into the soft blond locks.

Kisuke finally opened the belt completely and pulled it off its loops, moving into the buttons while all the time pressing light kisses across his abdomen. Byakuya's moans got louder by the second and his hand roamed Kisuke's head more forcefully.

"Patience, my dear Bya-kun" the blond man muttered against the skin of his flat stomach. The man groaned in frustration as he waited anxiously for the blonde to finally pull down his trousers. Slowly Kisuke slid his trousers down to his ankles, exposing his thick, long erection that stuck against his boxers. The blond man hummed out a sound of pleasant surprise and stroke Byakuya's hardened member through the fabric of his boxers, making him buck his hips forward.

"Don't toy with me, Kisuke" he hissed out between his teeth, trying to contain himself.

"Just smile for me and I'll stop right away" he replied, tilting his head back so he could look Byakuya in the eyes. The raven haired man was panting heavily already, his eyes glazed over with lust and his mouth hanging ajar. He shook his head slowly, trying to press Kisuke's mouth to his cock. The blond didn't budge.

"You'll have to ask me nicely, Bya-kun." Byakuya licked his dry lips and shut his eyes, leaning his head backwards.

"Please, Kisuke, I…please." A wide grin appeared again on the kneeling man's face, gracing his features into more handsome than ever.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said while pulling down the man's boxers, exposing his erect cock and taking it into his mouth. A relieved sigh escaped from Byakuya's lips and his grip on the thick blond locks loosened to a light caress, ruffling the hair gently. Kisuke's tongue licked his erection from base to the tip, flattened so that he was almost lapping at his cock like an ice cream cone that was about the melt. He hummed gently, causing his mouth vibrate and make Byakuya groan and gasp for breath. His fingers roamed across Kisuke's scalp and slid down to his neck, grasping hold of the soft hairs there and keeping his head in place. The blond man's head bopped slightly as he continued sucking and licking the other man's engorged erection.

Byakuya knew he wouldn't last long at this pace, it was such a long time since he had been with anyone and he certainly didn't want this all to end too quickly. Kisuke was very good at this and he would've wanted to continue this for hours, if there wasn't something else he wanted to do with this insolent yet gorgeous man. He couldn't think of anything so tantalizing or arousing sight as Kisuke's head bobbing back and forth sucking on his cock, his warm tongue sliding around it. He breathed heavily as his member jerked from the touch, so long neglected and now this happening all the sudden was almost too much. Kisuke's light humming and his goddamn warm and wet mouth were driving him closer to the edge by the second and he had to stop him. With a little pull, he drew the man's head backwards, sliding his cock out of the blond man's mouth. The ever-present smirk hadn't gone anywhere and Kisuke glanced upwards at the raven haired man, poking his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock one more time. Byakuya shuddered from the touch and moved his hand under the man's arm, raising him back to his feet.

The blonde opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Byakuya's lips pressing against his, the man's tongue sliding quickly into his mouth and roaming his cavity hungrily. Kisuke answered to the kiss with equal passion, his hands wrapping themselves around the other's slim hips, dropping down to squeeze his buttocks firmly. The other man moaned against his mouth in protest but when Kisuke grabbed his hand and took it to his own groin where his erection was easily felt through his trousers, Byakuya got other things to his mind. He started to rip open the man's trousers and walking towards the king-size bed that dominated the darkened room, pushing Kisuke ahead of him. The blonde smiled mentally as he twirled his other hand around Byakuya's tie that still hang on his neck and pulled him onwards to the bed. As his feet bumped into the bedside, he slouched down on the mattress, forcing Byakuya to lean down in order to not break their kiss. Kisuke's trousers were already open and the other man started to pull them off of him as he shook off his shirt than still hang on his shoulders. The raven haired man pushed him down on the bed and they shuffled closer to the headboard so they were lying on top of one another.

Byakuya raised himself on his hands so that his lean body hovered over Kisuke's, not quite touching one another but his still erect cock brushed against the other man's toned stomach, staining it with precum. The blond man uttered a small laugh and reached his hand up to take a strand of black hair between his fingers. He twirled the silky smooth lock in his hand, it brought to mind Renji's long fiery red mane which had been almost as soft as Byakuya's. The man above him looked at him with his face flushed, his usually pale cheeks now tinted with red. His breathing was still heavy, as was Kisuke's.

"What will it take to make you smile for me" he whispered and drifted his fingers to the back of the man's neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. As their lips parted, the man's face stayed as stoic as ever.

"You're making me doubt myself, young Bya-kun" Kisuke laughed, "aren't you enjoying yourself? The raven haired man huffed in response and descended down to kiss the blonde's neck, moving his hand slowly down on the man's abdomen and enveloping his cock with long, slim fingers.

Now Kisuke was the one gasping for breath as Byakuya' soft hand was sliding up and down on his cock. He thumb ran over the tip, smearing precum on the shaft with every long stroke. His mouth roamed on the blond man's skin, nibbling softly on his collarbones but not leaving any marks behind. Kisuke wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and nuzzled his head into the crook of Byakuya's neck. He mumbled soft words against the man's skin, stopping to gasp for breath when his lover managed to hit a particularly sweet spot. Finally he grabbed Byakuya by the chin, raising his face on level with his.

"Why don't you just fuck me already" he grinned to the pale man above him, "Bya-kun."

Now, for the first time, there was a slight smile visible on Byakuya's face. Kisuke felt his breath hitch, suddenly the man above him looked totally different. _Almost humane, _he thought. He didn't have much time to admire the change on his partner when he felt his hand on his entrance, his precum smeared fingers sliding gently inside him. Kisuke's grip on the man's shoulders tightened, digging his fingers in the man's soft skin. He rocked his hips against Byakuya's body, their erections rubbing together and causing them both moan from the friction.

Byakuya continued preparing him for a minute more or so before sliding his fingers out and rose up to sit on his legs. He reached his hand to pull Kisuke up to his lap, the man's long legs parted to his sides. The blond man wrapped his hand around Byakuya's neck, hovering above his erection. He grabbed a handful of the black hair in his fist and pressed their lips together as Byakuya slowly pushed him down on his cock. Kisuke groaned against the man's mouth and let his tongue slide into his mouth. The raven haired man rocked his hips steadily back and forth, thrusting in and almost out of the man in his lap. He had to break their kiss to breathe and improved his grip on the man's hips.

_So…tight, _was all that he could think of, all rational thought had shot out of his brain as if he'd never even seen or heard anything outside this small room and felt nothing but the skin and touch of the man in his arms. Suddenly he was extremely aware of the weight of Kisuke's body on his lap, the scent of their mixed sweat and cologne, the man's fingers that ran through his hair and how surprisingly easy it all had finally been, how easy it had been to let Kisuke have his way. _So much for weakness of character, _he mused while hitting the blond man's prostate and making him moan his name out loud.

"Bya-kun" the man breathed into his hair. The earlier annoyance caused by the nickname was now replaced with most cherished feeling of intimacy and Byakuya smashed their lips together into a more savage kiss than before. He wrapped his other arm around Kisuke's lower back and grabbed the man's neglected cock into his hand.

"Ah, yes yes yes" he moaned and started to roll his own hips against Byakuya's.

"Aah fuck" the raven haired man grunted, making Kisuke chuckle among all his euphoria.

"Finally some real emotion from you Bya-kun" he mumbled but was silenced by another kiss. Their common rhythm got faster as did Byakuya's strokes on the blonde's cock. The room was filled the sounds of their heavy breathing and the flesh slapping on flesh. Finally Kisuke could feel his orgasm forming somewhere down in his stomach and then came into Byakuya's hand, smearing their abdomens with his cum. The raven haired man continued to jerk him few more times as his cock still pulsated in the afterglow of his orgasm and then groaned as he came too. He pressed his forehead against Kisuke's shoulder and bit his teeth together, muffling his moans of pleasure. He didn't let go of Kisuke but only pulled him tighter against his body, breathing in his scent and savoring the moment.

Then, as if waking up from a trance, he slipped his hands of the man and pushed him back on the bed. Kisuke lopped lazily on his back, not minding his stained midsection and just crossed his arms behind his head. He followed Byakuya with his gaze as he got up from the bed and gathered his clothes that had been sprinkled across the floor.

"Going so soon?" The man glanced at him with his clothes draped on his forearm, his face turned back into its usual stoic mask.

"I see no reason to prolong my visit here any longer than it already has been" he answered, the earlier spark and emotion all gone. Kisuke cocked his eyebrow and shuffled onto his stomach on the bed. He leaned his chin into his hands and tilted his head to the side.

"Business as usual I see then" he remarked dryly. Byakuya had conjured up a napkin from his jacket's pocket and was trying to remove most of the cum from his stomach. He rolled up the used napkin into a ball in his fist and put it in the pocket of his trousers.

"Don't be naïve, Urahara, you know perfectly well that this all" he flicked his wrist gesturing to the whole room, "was utterly meaningless from beginning to the end." The blond man hemmed and glanced out of the window. _Meaningless…yes, I should've known. _

"Still, it's a shame" he said, knowing that trying to beg the man to stay would result into nothing. _He's always been stubborn little kid…Let him have his way then._

Byakuya was already at the door. He placed his hand on the door handle but then hesitated for a second and glanced at Kisuke over his shoulder. The man was just lulling on the bed, looking out of the window at the full moon. _He's not even trying to stop me, _he thought and was surprised to notice that he almost felt bad. But the feeling was quickly replaced by common sense and the knowledge that Kisuke probably had many youngsters waiting at this very moment. _There's no reason why I should feel sorry for him. _Without another word he exited the room.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Bya-kun" Kisuke hollered at his back, gaining only a wave of hand as a response. He huffed and stayed on the bed, admiring the beautiful moon that shone from the night sky.

"Meaningless" he mulled the word over on his tongue and hemmed. _How very Kuchiki- like. Have your fun and then just leave without even a kiss. Typical. _Kisuke let out a light sigh and lopped his head on the mattress. After lying there for minute or so he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom next door. _I wonder if he walks back to his car naked and covered in semen? _The thought made him laugh out loud. _Now there's a sight I'd pay to see. _

Byakuya had somehow made his way back to his car unshamed and was now sitting at the back while being driven home. He stared out of the car window, his mind oddly clear and calm. He had anticipated having a somekind of emotional hangover over what had just happened but quite the opposite. He actually felt…happy. Definitely not as frustrated as before and even the idea of having to work twice as hard tomorrow to catch up what he had missed today didn't bother him. _How ironic would it be that after years of avoiding personal relationships I'd notice that the best way to keep myself somewhat sane was to have a damned good shag with an intolerable gigolo who owns a bar full of criminals? _The absurdity was enough to make even Byakuya smile to himself and as he caught his own reflection from the car mirror he remembered Kisuke's words. _"Smile a little for me, Bya-kun"._ _What was all that? And that stupid nickname of his, he's just like a big child._ The man scoffed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. _Now just go home and get some sleep, then tomorrow will be a new day without any inconveniences. Perfect. _

When he got home, he quickly slipped into the bathroom to have a shower before bed. Rukia wasn't at home, probably somewhere having a night out with her friends. _Perfect, the last thing I need is to get caught coming home in the middle of the night in clothes that are stained with semen. There would be no end to that conversation. _The cleansing shower and hot water made him feel sleepy and he crawled into bed in between the soft white sheets. He had almost drifted into sleep when he heard a beep from his trousers' pocket. He had just thrown his clothes into the laundry basket, making a mental note to deal with the in the morning. His cellphone must've been in the pocket. He groaned while getting up from the bed and fetching his phone.

He had received a text message. Tiredly, he tapped the message open. It was a short note, just three words. "_And good night." _Byakuya raised an eyebrow but immediately realized who had sent it. _That sentimental fool, _he scoffed as he threw the phone back to the laundry basket. He stomped back into bed and tried to catch some sleep. He pulled a pillow over his head, groaning in frustration as the images of a certain blond moaning and writhing in his lap poisoned his mind.

Back in his room, Kisuke chuckled to himself as he imagined Byakuya's face seeing his message. _That'll wind him up for some time, _he mused and crossed his hands behind his back again. _Such fun still to be had with him._


End file.
